


D-Evolution

by Salzfee



Category: Original Work
Genre: Apocalypse, F/F, F/M, Gen, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Monsters, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Rabies, Survival, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-13 16:22:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18035030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salzfee/pseuds/Salzfee
Summary: The world was hurtling towards it greatest rise followed by an unforeseen down fall due to ignorance. If only they had been paying attention to the small disasters instead of looking only to the successes. The answer would have been in the DNA but no one thought to look. By the time they thought to look everything was already crumbling.In a nutshell: Follow the sheltered main character through an apocalyptic world of twisted zombies.Lots of journals to find!





	1. Chapter 1

The journal sits abandon, half hidden under an over turn desk. You didn't want to come here in the first place but seeing as the door had been bolted shut to the old compound you were enticed by the idea of untouched goods. You're not sure why you bother pulling the old and tattered book from it's prison but when you do you find your curiosity about the old thing to be hard to ignore. Carefully to brush some of the soot and dust from it's cover before daring to open it. The writing inside is neat, organized and you can't help but to read through the entires. 

2/5/2011

One can never explain gifts, not even a scientific man of my standing. I find it odd but I am left in amazement but to stand around and watch what is happening before me. At first I thought was that our genetic pool was changing, I was right on that but not entirely. Around the world I saw a sudden shift in the IQ average of most human beings, it started in the schools but I thought it was simply another crack down made by teachers. Now I’m looking at more genius kids then I can handle, some of them may as well be smarter than me.  
Parents are always bring in their kids, asking if my team and I have time to test them, see if they’re special. I don’t have kids but I always thought you were suppose to love your children no matter what their IQ level. 

7/14/2012

I have studied many people who’s brain power rises by the day and even after a year we are all still baffled by it. What is changing us?  
I have not solved that but I have stumbled on some other interesting findings. Though many now share the “Gift” of understanding, I have found that some are not as lucky. I am now not only looking at the average IQ but also the mental state of many. Where there are rises in IQ I also find a rise in violence. Now I’m left with two things to study. You are ether one hell of a genius or a rabid beast.

3/1/2013

Though there are still “normal” people in this, now troubled, world. I find them less interesting then what is going on. I think the world just wants to punish us.  
Over the year I have found some very disturbing “rabids” around the city. This is no longer about the “gifted” this is also about the “rabid” ones. The “rabid” ones now become mutated; I still don’t know what causes this sudden change. You could be waving hello to a friend of yours one day and the next you see him or her being dragged away to the local and now over flowing mental health wards. The mutations are small for now such as chapped and bleeding lips. Someone might develop a hunched back, enlarged and dilating eyes but those are the more extreme cases. Above all these “rabids” are smart but they're not using their skills to solve world hunger, they're using it to hunt. Yes, for those of you who wanted the living dead to walk the earth you now have some thing far worse.

5/5/2014

The world is slowly descending to hell. The wards are slowly failing apart, the prisons are over flowing, we don’t have the man power to hold the madness back any more, it’s only a matter of time now.  
I think the “gifted” will be the first to go, they're smart for humans but not animal smart like the “rabids”. They’ll hunt you down and rip you apart with no regard to any thing.  
The only thing I can be grateful for is that people know what’s happening now. At least some may have a chance when the walls do break.  
My team and I have been lucky enough to have the chance to study some of the Rabids, gift from the Military. They couldn’t get a hold of larger specimen, those types are far easier to handle. What did surprise me was that they managed to catch one of those 'humanish' types. Course the excitement over that was damper when they also informed me they had caught 'one of the skinny ones'. Nasty temper that one.  
I would rather study the more classic type, the ones that remind me of zombies. However there’s no need for us to study them, the military says we need to focus on the dangerous ones. Fools, all the Rabids are deadly in their own way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You continue to read the scientist's journal and learn some new terms. But with the discovery of old world information comes new world fears.

After reading the last entry you conclude that this journal must have belonged to one of the early scientist. You're glad that they don't use any special flair in their writings so far and that their vocabulary is simple. It solidifies the idea that this was a journal just for them. However there are certain terms or lack of terms you don't really know. Such as when the scientist says, larger one, skinny one and humanish ones. You frown for a second trying to think what mutations they could be referring to. In the world you live in all the mutated ones are monstrous to you. Maybe if you keep reading you'll gain a better understanding of which mutations they're talking about.

6/17/2014  
'My team and I have been working hard on trying to figure out two things.  
One- Trying to find some sort of cure for this whole mess.  
Two-Restraining the Hound.'

You pause, a Hound? You haven't heard that term used before but it's a bit familiar. You could have heard it once or twice over the course of your life time. They might be talking about what you personally call a Night Stalker. You can't help but shudder at the idea of this scientist having one of those things. You avoid going out at night because of them. They're twisted bodies, with long narrow limbs, you saw one once outside of camp and just remembering the way it moved was enough for you to never want to see one again. So far you've been lucky in your desire to never run into one but that never stopped you from over hearing others tell of their encounters with them. Apparently their faces are the worse thing about them.   
You honestly don't want to read anymore, at least not at night but you have to wonder if they found some way to restrain the Hound. That might be helpful information. Slowly you will your self to read the rest of the entry.

'I must say that I hate that bloody thing. I know I’m a scientist and therefore I’m suppose to want to study the unknown but I would rather not in this case. I walked by the reinforced glass today on my way to another holding area and all I heard was this deafening bang. Course being the brave man I am my first reaction was to throw the clipboard I was carrying at the noise. That Hound wants to kill me so badly that it bent the steel bars, that cut it off from the glass, when it leapt at me. I can't get the image of it's burning eyes out of my head.   
Hounds are ill tempered and will take any chance they get to be able to fest on human flesh. But besides that little mishap, I’m, oddly enough, really taken with the Stalker.'

Now what's a Stalker?

'I get a lot of information from her on the behavior of her type of Rabid. Unlike the Hound, she doesn’t throw her self at the bars every time we walk by, she just watches. I find her behavior amusing, she can clearly tell all four members of my team, including my self apart from one another.   
-She knows I’m the Team’s head so she never looks me in the eye, which is a submissive thing among Stalkers as we have found out.   
-There’s Alex who’s in charge of sitting there for hours on end, bless his soul, to record her every movement. I think she enjoys his company more than mine because Alex has told me how she’ll come right up to the bars to examine him.  
-Christina has the same job as Alex, except she has to record the Hound’s movements. She actually gave the Stalker a name, “MJ”. I can’t blame her, she spends all day with the Hound so it’s no wonder she likes the Stalker enough to name it. Plus, “MJ” seems fond of her.  
-The two remaining teammates of mine, Ivan and Glen, are focusing their efforts on the ‘cure’ but they do take a break to feed the two Rabids. We feed them whatever the military can give us, as far as meat goes. “MJ” Knows their job is to feed her so, I wouldn’t be too surprised if through her eyes she sees them as the ‘hunters’ of the pack. She makes these odd chirping sounds when ever they walk by.

In short we’re all very taken with her.'

You've been leaning against the wall of the abandoned lab, slowly you sink down among the discarded debris. There's a lot of information to take in. This man, the scientist, calls the mutated ones Rabids. Something you know for sure was an older term for them. Also that besides the Hound they had what they called a Stalker. From the small list the scientist wrote and the word use that this mutation saw two of the other scientists as hunters you figure you know what sort of 'Rabid' he's talking about. And it makes your stomach sink.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something to write for fun. I still like getting pointers and suggestions, plus pats on the head. Hope you enjoyed.  
> Please forgive me, my dyslexia might show.


End file.
